


Pants at Romance

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Valentine’s Day together approaches and they’ve been together a few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants at Romance

**Author's Note:**

> It stands on its own, but in my head it takes place after Nothing Left Between. If you haven’t read it, just know that they got together a few months post war in the fall of their 18th year after a bit of angst and doubt of each other’s true feelings. Their first Valentine’s Day together approaches and they’ve been together a few months. (Per the Master Timeline - Feb 99)
> 
> [Written for Harry and Ron First Time at Valentine’s Day challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/646939.html)
> 
> Dedicated to that hopeful romantic pghpatronus  
> Beta'd by the spectacular kanoei

  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the kitchen table at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, eating dinner and filling in each other on their days. Hermione was up to her eyeballs in paperwork at the Ministry while Harry and Ron had finished their first month of Auror training. Much to their dismay it wasn’t a very glamorous week. It was spent practicing first aid healing charms and running up hills and through mud pits.

“At least Valentine’s Day is the weekend after next. I could use some fun,” Hermione stated as she finished the last of her pasta.

“Is Michael taking you out?” Harry asked with a sly smile.

“Yes, he is. He says he’s got big plans. What about the two of you?”

Ron flashed Harry a seductive look and answered, “It’s our first Valentine’s together. Of course we’re going to do something.”

“Really?” Harry asked surprised.

“Sure. Why would you doubt it?”

Hermione chuckled. “Ron, you’re not exactly the romantic type.”

“Sure I am,” Ron said indignantly. He turned and took Harry’s hand in his. “You’ll see, Harry. I’ll plan the whole thing. You just show up and let me sweep you off your feet.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry said with a sappy grin.

Lifting Harry’s hand to his mouth, Ron kissed it gently with a gleam in his eye.

*******

Saturday, Ron met Ginny for lunch in Hogsmeade. “Thanks for meeting me, Gin. I’m in deep this time.”

“What did you do?” Ginny asked with a critical glare.

“It’s not what I did; it’s what I need to do.”

“Well?”

“Valentine’s Day is coming and I need to plan a romantic evening for Harry,” Ron stated with hopefully raised eyebrows. Maybe his sister had some ideas.

“That’s rich.”

“What?”

“My brother wants to know how to woo my ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh Gin, I thought you were fine with it,” Ron said, full of concern and a dash of guilt.

“I am. I’m just teasing. Besides Dean and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Good. So can you help me out?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Ron, romance comes from the heart. You need to show Harry how you feel. I can’t do that for you. You have to figure it out yourself.” Ginny replied in kind.

“But I’m pants at romance,” Ron whined.

“And Harry knows that and he loves you anyway.”

“I know, but I want to do something romantic.”

“Then you will,” Ginny said definitively.

Ron spent the next few days racking his brain for ideas. A dozen roses were not going to cut it. He needed something original, something over the top. Valentine’s Day was Sunday. The preceding Tuesday, he and Harry played chess in front of the fireplace.

“So what are we doing for Valentine’s day?” Harry asked, hoping Ron would give him a hint.

“It’s going to be a surprise. You’ll see. Get ready for romance,” Ron said with feigned confidence as he studied the board.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Harry joked. “You know that?”

“I’ll show you ridiculous, check.”

Frowning, Harry tried to see a way out. In desperation, he moved his king over a space.

“Checkmate.” Ron smirked. “Okay, pay up.” Ron leaned over the chessboard to meet Harry halfway for a long and sultry kiss.

In one quick movement, Ron knocked the small coffee table over, sending chess pieces flying across the room.  He tackled Harry to the carpet and pressed down against his lover’s body as he snogged him for dear life.

Flames burst from the fireplace and Hermione stumbled into the room. She looked down at her feet and rolled her eyes.  Stepping over them, she called out, “Let me know when dinner’s ready.”

As soon as Hermione had gone upstairs, the boys broke down into a fit of laughter.

*******

The next night, Ron waited anxiously for Harry to fall asleep. It was midnight before he was finally able to sneak down to Hermione’s room.

“Hermione,” Ron whispered in her ear. “Hermione,” he said a little louder.

She stirred.  Her eyes fluttered open.

“Ron?”

“I’m sorry, but I have to talk to you,” he said quietly, and sat on top of the bed covers next to her.

“Everything all right?” Hermione asked as she sat up. “What time is it?”

“Nothing bad.  It’s just after midnight.  I don’t know what to do for Valentine’s Day.”

Hermione’s glare became deadly. “You woke me up for that?”

“Sorry, but I’ve been trying to come up with something for over a week. I’m running out of time. I’m just not romantic enough.”

“Yes, you do seem to think romance involves tackling Harry across a chessboard.”

Hermione could just barely make out Ron’s sheepish grin in the darkness.

She went on, “Romance is an expression of your feelings.”

“I have feelings,” Ron stated proudly.

“Well then, think of how you felt the first time you kissed.”

“We had that horrible fight first.  I don’t think I want to remind him of that.”

“Right, so think of the first time you had sex.”

“Umm, Mione…” Ron said uncomfortably.

“Don’t tell me. All this time and you haven’t…”

He quickly interjected, “We have… sort of.  You know… everything but.”

“So, you’ve had oral sex, but not anal sex?” she asked him direct and to the point.

Ron winced. “I don’t think we should be having this conversation.”

“Why not?”

“It just seems wrong.”

“Are you embarrassed?”  Hermione nudged Ron with her shoulder.

“Yes, and you should be too.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh.”

“Listen, you’re in my bed after midnight.  I get to ask these personal kinds of questions.”

“Fine.”

“So have you had anal intercourse?” she asked him in a clinical manner.

“I want to. We just haven’t yet.”

“I have,” she admitted with a hint of naughtiness.

“Hermione!” Ron covered his face with his hands, but then peeked through his fingers. “How was it?”

“Not bad.  Didn’t do too much for me though.  I don’t have a prostate.”

“A what?”

“Male reproductive anatomical structure,” she stated in her know-it-all voice.

“Huh?”

She smiled at him and translated. “Magic spot back there.”

“Oh, we’ve found that,” Ron replied proudly.

“Fingers?”

“Hermione! I came here for romance advice not sex advice.”

“Fine, I’m just trying to help.”

They were interrupted by Harry tapping on the door and poking his head in.  “Thought I heard you two.”

“Hi Harry,” Hermione said warmly.  “It’s a pyjama party, come on in.”

Harry sat down next to Ron. “Didn’t mean to interrupt.  I woke up and you were gone.”

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Ron said, “I couldn’t sleep.  Just chatting with our girl.  Giving her some boyfriend advice.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron gave Harry a soft kiss on the mouth

Hermione gave them a big shove. “Okay, that’s enough. You have your own bed.  Stay any longer and you have to let me watch.”

“Hermione!” Both boys shouted at the same time.

She laughed as they rolled out of her bed. Ron walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Hermione,” Harry said as they both walked to the door.

She mused aloud, “Who’d have thought when we all met, that this is how we’d end up?”

The words struck a harmonious chord with Ron.  He looked over at her with his eyes wide and happy. “You’re brilliant; you know that?”

“Yes, I know.”

**************

Valentine’s Day arrived. Harry woke to the sensation of Ron tickling his body with staccato kisses.

“Wake up sleepy head,” Ron whispered in Harry’s ear. “It’s almost ten and I have a big day planned.”

“Okay, I’m up,” Harry said playfully, and reached for his glasses.

“Shower, dress casual Muggle and meet me downstairs.”

Ron had breakfast and tea waiting for Harry.

“Wow, french toast,” Harry noted as he entered the kitchen. “You really do have something planned.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“Dunno,” Harry admitted as he sat down to tuck into breakfast.

“You shouldn’t ever doubt me, Harry.”

Harry smiled with his mouth full, then said, “I don’t.”

After breakfast Ron grabbed Harry’s hand and a picnic basket.

“A picnic?” Harry asked.

“You’ll see. Come on, get your coat.”

Ron Side-Along-Apparated them to their destination.  Harry recognized it as a deserted London alley, but he wasn’t sure where it was.  It wasn’t until they rounded the corner that Harry realized they were at King’s Cross Station.

Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He asked, “What are you up to?”

“Come with me,” Ron urged gently as he tugged on Harry’s hand.  He led them into the station and to the area between Platforms 9 and 10.

“This is where we met,” Harry stated.

“Not actually here. This is where my mum told you how to get through the barrier. First time I saw you though.” Ron smiled and pulled Harry through the barrier that led to Platform 9-3/4.

It was dark, but they could see the Hogwarts Express as it sat in repose. Letting go of Harry’s hand, Ron pulled out his wand to cast a quick lumos.

“Shall we?” Ron motioned to the train.

They boarded and made their way to the back of the train and found the compartment where they first met.  Ron allowed Harry to enter first and waited at the door until he was seated.

“Anyone sitting there?” Ron asked, his voice far deeper than it had been eight years earlier. “Everywhere else is full.”

Harry looked up at Ron with watery eyes and shook his head.

Sitting down, Ron solemnly captured Harry’s gaze and asked, “Are you really Harry Potter?”

Harry nodded, on the verge of tears.

Ron dropped to his knees in front of Harry and held both his hands in his.

“That’s good, because I think this was the most important moment of my life. I can’t imagine my life if we hadn’t met, if we hadn’t become friends.”

“Me neither,” Harry choked out and dropped to his knees on the floor, across from Ron.

Their lips touched just as a single tear tracked its way down Harry’s cheek. The tear slipped into their mouths as they kissed. After a few minutes, they broke to catch their breath.

Harry stared into Ron’s blue eyes and stated, “You romantic fool.”

Nodding, Ron leaned forward and captured Harry’s lips again. They removed each other’s coats followed by jumpers and shirts. Ron spread their coats across the car floor and slowly lowered Harry beneath him. The air in the train was cold, but their skin felt burning hot against one another.

Ron sucked on Harry’s neck as he fiddled with the button of Harry’s jeans. As Ron stroked him through the denim, Harry moaned and pushed his hips upwards. Harry’s hands found their way to the waistband of Ron’s jeans and teased the soft skin underneath.

“Off,” Harry growled

Ron pulled off Harry’s jeans and pants and quickly followed up by stripping off his own. He pressed his body back into Harry’s. They moaned in tandem. Ron covered Harry’s mouth with his own and kissed over and over, swirling his tongue in Harry’s mouth.

“I want you in me,” Ron panted against Harry’s cheek.

“We’ve never…”

“I want you,” Ron said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He pressed the bottle into Harry’s hand and rolled them over so that Harry was on top.

“Yes,” Harry moaned as he ground his erection into Ron’s before sliding down his body.

“Yes,” Ron moaned when Harry took his cock in his mouth.

Harry slicked his fingers and prepared Ron as he sucked him fervently.

“Fuck yeah,” Ron groaned as Harry touched the magic spot for the first time that afternoon.

Soon Harry had worked in several fingers and was thrusting in time with his sucking.

“Harry, now,” Ron begged.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck! Yes! Now!”

Their eyes were locked as Harry slowly pressed himself inside. The moment of penetration was so intense that Ron thought he might pass out. It started slow and it stretched and they rocked and they moved.

“More, Harry!” Ron cried out.

Harry began to thrust. It was better than flying and Harry didn’t think that anything would ever match his first time on a broom. This surpassed it by tenfold.

“It’s okay Harry, harder,” Ron urged.

Harry responded by thrusting harder and faster, balancing himself with his hands under Ron’s knees. Ron reached for his own cock and began to stroke himself.

“Fuck, so good,” Ron moaned.

“Yes.”

“Fuck! Yes!”

“Love you,” Harry cried as he lost control of his body. He pumped double time and was on the verge of his climax.

“Love you! Fuck, gonna come.” Ron squirted over his hand and onto his stomach.

Two or three thrusts more and Harry came with an unintelligible scream. He collapsed on top of Ron and panted heavily.

After they cleaned up, Ron pulled a miniaturized blanket from the picnic basket and enlarged it to cover them.

They sat side by side leaning against the compartment’s bench. Harry rested his head on Ron’s sweaty shoulder.

Running his fingers along the back of Ron’s hand, Harry asked, “So what else is in the basket?”

“Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs and Bernie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans, of course.”

Harry kissed the side of Ron’s cheek. “Thought of everything, did ya?”

“Left out the corned beef sandwich.”

Smiling, Harry gently pulled at Ron’s chin to turn his head to face him. “This was fantastic. You are romantic.”

“Only for you, only for you,” Ron said as he melted his mouth over Harry’s for another kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this fic by the extremely talented Glockgal. I won a commission on The Quidditch Pitch's Ron-a-thon Auction. Art +story here: http://rickey.slashcity.net/pantsatromance.html


End file.
